This invention relates generally to the overhead installation of a cumbersome electrical light fixture, such as a fluorescent light fixture, and in particular to a method and apparatus for enabling one person to install a cumbersome electrical light fixture to a ceiling-mounted electrical box.
Installation of a relatively large electrical light fixture, to a ceiling generally requires two persons or the provision of separately installed adapter devices on the ceiling. The prior art includes a number of patents describing devices for aiding in the installation of such cumbersome light fixtures. Among these patents are the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,819, issued Dec. 30, 1947 to K. Scribner in which a separate plate, having a plurality of downwardly projecting slotted tabs for embracing studs in the sides of a lighting fixture, is secured to the ceiling. The adapter plate requires separate installation and the lighting fixture must have non-standard mounting studs, both of which detract from the benefits of the arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,506, issued Jan 11, 1983 to W. Rapp similarly discloses a special mounting base and removable mating bracket. The mounting base is separately secured over an electrical outlet box in the ceiling and the mating bracket attached to the lighting fixture. The arrangement enables the lighting fixture to be temporarily suspended from the mounting base while enabling electrical and mechanical installation by one person. The arrangement involves the installation of a separate mounting base and a mating removable bracket, which is relatively costly and time consuming.